


Objective Achieved (and the War Begins)

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, But only a little, Disobeying Orders, Ficlet, Free Will, M/M, Matchmaking, Tumblr, following orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cupid is tasked to match Dean Winchester and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objective Achieved (and the War Begins)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif set](http://lordwhat.tumblr.com/post/54476342680)

Cupid watched as the despondent man drained his second beer.  Her orders had been clear: Dean Winchester and Castiel’s coupling were imperative for the upcoming war in Heaven.

"But Castiel’s an angel," she had questioned.  "He has no heart, no soul to influence."

"No," her boss answered, “But his Grace is already intertwined with Dean Winchester’s soul; that in itself is monumental."

She nodded, “All right."

And she flitted away and now she was here, watching Dean start on his third glass.

Cupid fiddled with her bow, plucking absently at the string.  She wondered why Dean and Castiel’s relationship was so important; an angel-human relationship wasn’t uncommon, but this certainly was the first time a Cupid was asked to interfere.  And quite honestly, she had some reservations about that.  Did she really have a right to influence a human’s heart?

She sighed, and notched an arrow on to her bow.  It wasn’t her place to question her orders.

Cupid glanced up just in time to see Castiel stride resolutely into the bar.  She pulled back the string, aiming directly for Dean Winchester’s heart.  As he turned around to face the angel, Cupid let loose her arrow.

Dean jerked back slightly, his eyes widening and Castiel noticed.  The angel frowned and his gaze started to rove around the room.  Cupid held her breath.  She hadn’t thought about that, hadn’t thought that Castiel would  _know._ Her superiors hadn’t even warned her.

Then she had a horrible, gut-wrenching thought - maybe they hadn’t intended to tell her.  What were the possible implications to  _that_?

She felt Castiel’s Grace nudge against hers and for the first time in her long life, she made a decision.  Her  _own_  decision.

Cupid nocked another arrow, quickly aimed for Castiel’s chest, where his heart would be if he were human, and let loose the second arrow.

Castiel practically staggered, but Dean was there to catch him.  And Cupid, trembling, fled without a backwards glance.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this premise. I might make this into a full blown story. But I have so much on my plate already. Sigh.


End file.
